


reflections

by riverniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Medusa!AU, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, it's only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverniall/pseuds/riverniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They stand side by side, looking up at the golden statue of the Great God. They explain their situation and desire to be together, always. Louis turns towards Harry and Harry follows him, he ducks his head down and catches Harry’s lips, Harry standing on his tip toes, giggling.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or; the Medusa!AU that nobody wanted in which Harry is the mythological gorgon, and there is no good or evil – just sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reflections

**Author's Note:**

> **Warings: there will be no happy ending, I’m afraid. Contains brief talk of rape and male pregnancy. Some parts may be seen as triggering.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _This is based off the short animated film by Patricia Satjawatcharaphong. In the version of the myth I learned, Medusa was a stunningly beautiful women who, as the tale goes, was ‘the jealous aspiration of many suitors’. The God of the sea, Poseidon, raped her in Athena’s temple. Athena was so outraged, she transformed Medusa into a being so ugly and terrifying, that it would turn anyone who looked her in the eyes into stone. She was beheaded by Perseus, and was pregnant with Poseidon’s child at the time._
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, in this, Medusa (Harry) is able to look into a mirror without turning to stone himself.**
> 
> I hope you like!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

❀

 

It’s a misty day, the sea lapping calming up and down the shoreline. The towering cliffs that surround and cut the water off are grey and battered from the harsh weather conditions. There is a small entryway, hidden from the eye unless you have former knowledge of the place.

Inside, there are several tunnels that cut of each way. It damp and dark, the putrid smell of the sea filling the small spaces.

_Shadows shape the wall, be content in my fall, my heart grieves for one and only. Dark eyes glare at me, frozen timelessly, my soul wears so thin and worn._

A small statue of a woman throwing her arm out, face contorted into pain, her other arm wrapped around her child, stands at the end of the tunnel. A slender shadow passes over it. Further on, the statues of two soldiers, lips pulled back into silent snarls, weapons at the ready, are filled with cracks. The shadow passes over them too.

A large statue of an armoured bird, wings stretched out is perched precariously. Out steps a young man from behind it. He’s beautiful. Long curly hair, just brushing his shoulders and curling by his neck, and bright green eyes that are filled with sadness and sorrow.

He looks at the statue sadly, before his face hardens and he turns away, walking on. He walks further into the cavern, he knows like the back of his hand and glances to his left, heart clenching and unclenching. Standing right in front of him, was the very man whom he’s given his heart to.

Even as a statue, Louis is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. His hair permanently quaffed into perfection, once beautiful blue eyes staring out at him. He has his hand stretched out in front of him and, slowly, so slowly, the man places his own in Louis’ hand, running his fingers across the coarse stone.

Then, as if by magic (or a trick of the brain), Louis starts to regain his colour, tan skin revealing itself again. He frowns, and shakes himself, smiling brightly at the young man.

“Harry!” He buries his face in his arms and takes a few calming breaths, still not releasing Harry’s hand. He twirls Harry around and they make their way to Athena’s temple, Harry heart pounding, nervously. Louis squeezes his hand in reassurance.

They stand side by side, looking up at the golden statue of the Great God. They explain their situation and desire to be together, always. Louis turns towards Harry and Harry follows him, he ducks his head down and catches Harry’s lips, Harry standing on his tip toes, giggling.

The statue above them comes to life, Athena’s face twisting in anger. Dark clouds roll in and she opens her mouth, eyes glowing as bright as the sun, mouth the same. Louis and Harry break apart, gasping as the bright light travels towards them at a high speed.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry and Harry throws his hand up in a futile attempt to stop Athena. The light swallows them.

❀

 

Harry is back in the cave, sobbing into Louis stone cold chest. Of course it wasn’t real. Harry could never be so lucky. His eyes are still watery and his lips tremble as he pulls back to look Louis in the face. Reluctantly, he pulls his arms away, walking past Louis, deeper into the cave.

He walks towards the two giant doors which have a dulling silver ‘H’ engraved onto them. Harry pushes the door open and sighs. This is where he finds himself most days. There are thousands of statues that line the pathway to the mirror and chair in the middle of the room. 

Most of them are men are crying out in pain, forever still. Much like Harry’s heart. He walks past them, eyes kept forward. He takes a seat in front of the mirror. Grabbing a cloth, he slowly wipes his eyes, the skin around them turning green and his eyes, turning yellow, the pupil orange and oval shaped. He wipes the cloth across his mouth, revealing even more green skin, mouth cracked and dry.

His eyes fill with tears once more and a single tear falls, turning to stone and smashing on the floor.

He’s so ugly! Ugly, ugly, ugly! He watches as the snakes break free of the wig, it falling to the floor, and them hissing and wriggling happily. He lets out a tiered sigh and presses his hand to his belly, feeling the slight bump that’s starting to jut out. He shudders.

He didn’t ask for this! He didn’t ask to be defiled in Athena’s temple! He just wants to be with his love. He just wants to die.

The snakes croon in his ears softly as he brings his hands up to touch his face, wishing he could just rub away the ugly mess that is his face. He buries his face in his hands, overcome with shame and horror and cries once more. He longs for someone to look him in the eyes and not turn to stone. He longs for someone to touch him, to feel the warmth of flesh that isn’t his own.

He longs for love. And love he does not have.

_Shadows shape the wall, be content in my fall, my heart grieves for one and only. Dark eyes glare at me, frozen timelessly, my soul wears so thin and worn._

❀


End file.
